


in love with a ghost

by twitchytweek



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kinda, Light Angst, My First Fanfic, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, To be continued maybe, pls be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchytweek/pseuds/twitchytweek
Summary: Sometimes, he thought if he focused hard enough he could remember the light brush of her fingertips against his skin, a faded whisper of her gentle touch on his arm or chest or cheek.





	in love with a ghost

Sometimes, he thought if he focused hard enough he could remember the light brush of her fingertips against his skin, a faded whisper of her gentle touch on his arm or chest or cheek. If he imagined the right scenario, he could invoke the same giddy tingly feeling her sudden acts of affection gave him, pretend he was still there with her. If he wrapped his arms around and buried his head into one specific pillow, he could make believe he was hugging her, keeping her tightly in his arms as he fell asleep. And, if he was really lucky, her perfume would linger on his clothes and he'd breath her in whenever his eyes shut, her figure staying in his dreams, always almost close enough to touch but not quite.

Always his, but not quite.

But in his dreams, she had eyes for only him. She was his sun, and his world revolved around her. And she let it.

In his dreams, she would make him blush and then kiss the red in his cheeks. She would take his hand and lead him into a dance for just them two, then she'd spin and spin...

Spinning into oblivion. 

And he'd wake up.

She didn't know any of this, of course. It was his dirty little secret, the way she made his heart hammer against his ribcage and his breath hitch when she got too close. He was in love, for the first time ever, and of course it had to be destined to not work out. 

It should have been obvious long before when he first realized it. What other reason could there be for the butterflies when she spoke directly to him, the jealousy when she spoke with anyone else? In his defense, he did know it long before, just refused to admit it, comfortable staying within his safe realm of denial and sleepy fantasies of holding the hand of the cute girl who excited him so much just by existing. Once he did acknowledge it though, things became so much more real. He felt everything more intensely, good and bad, and sometimes he wondered whether it was worth it to enjoy the tingly warmth only to later drop to a pit where he felt submerged in cool water because of his seemingly one-sided affection; to have the hot flush of embarrassment and something else when she teased him or was even just being her normal self fade to the burning jealousy and possessiveness for something he knew he would never own.

When he stayed up too late thinking of things like that, it was the soft 'tip tip tip' of rain that would accompany his thoughts, providing background music for the tangled melody of feelings he tried to sort out while coaxing his mind into a lull. Sometimes, he did something truly stupid and found his fingers dialing her number all on their own, the excitement bubbling in his chest before she even answered. And for whatever reason, she always did. One night she was even the one to call him, waking him from the rare amount of sleep he could get between ruminating on his thoughts and escaping them withing the online world of gaming. He didn't mind at all though, immediately snapping to attention to listen to her. She explained that she couldn't sleep and he made up a lie about just having been playing LOLOL all night, which usually held true so she didn't question it, and they talked for a while about nothing and everything. But then she surprised him with a request that made his heart stop.

"Yoosung, will you sing me a lullaby?" She asked in the cutest sleepy tone he thought he'd ever heard. He stammered out that he wasn't that great of a singer and didn't warm up, asked if there was anything else he could do to help her, but after her gentle persuasion he gave in, and he managed to lull her to sleep, the steady sound of her breathing causing him to drift off soon after. And even after he woke up, the imprint of her followed the sleepy blond into reality, as if she was always there or never left at all.

When he dreamed, if he remembered exactly how MC's voice sounded when she casually said "I love you, Yoosung!"... Sometimes, he could pretend he had the courage to tell her the same. If he let her wear a hoodie of his and got it back, still smelling more of her than him but most importantly the both of them, he could hug it to his chest in lieu of a pillow and imagine she was doing the same whenever he handed it back to her again. If he imagined the right scenario, he could wake up in a lovestruck daze after sharing a perfect first kiss or first date, a mood that would sometimes hang over him throughout the entire day until reality caught up with him. 

And sometimes, if he focused hard enough, he could almost read between the lines well enough to see just how much she adores him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh so! This isn't the first thing I've ever written, but it is the first thing I've ever liked enough to publish, and I hope everyone enjoys it too! It was actually really fun to write in this style, and I am working on a part two to this, dunno if I'll publish that as well or not tho... But! If you got this far thank you for reading! Leave a like if you liked it, if you'd like!


End file.
